Dr. Ahmad "Doc" Koolhan
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games . Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography "Doc Koolhan has extensive battle casualty experience with the Red Crescent, Red Cross and as a medical member of A.I.M.. His marksmanship, although still relatively weak, has improved considerably over the past couple of assignments." - Jagged Alliance "Doc Koolhan resigned from A.I.M. to focus his energies on his medical practice. He had been running a free clinic as a sideline in Tripoli for years. However, after six months of working their full-time, he closed up his office and joined Doctors Without Frontiers. At present, he's believed to be serving with the organization in Tunisia." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni Gallery Relationships Likes *Dr. Mark "Needle" Kranhium Is Liked by *None Dislikes *None Is Disliked by *Dr. Raffitto "Raffi" Leevon Hiring Info Deadly Games *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. Additional information *Voice changes significantly between Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *A stereotypical charity "doing this to somehow help people in this hellhole" type, struggling for financial support due to his unmercenary attitude. Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"I'm kinda tied-up at the moment but I could make myself available tomorrow..." - Initial refusal to hire'' *''"I'm looking forward to it!" - On hire'' Deadly Games *''"I am looking forward to starting!" - On hire'' *''"Searching for medical services? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doc Koolhan, the affordable and dependable, licensed medical combat practitioner." - on call'' *''"War! Such a terrible necessity..." - On call'' *''"This is UNACCEPTABLE." - Fired before allow to participate in a mission'' *''"I spotted something." - Spotted an item'' *''"I have spotted an enemy" - Spotted enemy'' *''"I have the upper hand. The enemy fails to see me." - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I'm being attacked!" - Under fire'' *''"Most fortunate..." - Near miss'' *''"It will be difficult to hit from here!" - Requested impossible shot'' *''"One less problem" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"We shall not hear from them anymore!" - All enemies killed'' *''"We are halfway gentlemen" - Holding mission objective'' *''"We have achieved our mission" - Mission complete'' *''"I doubt it will remain this quiet for too much longer." - After a few turns without action'' *''"You made it a routine operation. Well planned" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"I hate to do this, but" - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"Bought it in Jersey... It's a hundred percent cotton!" - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"That was most satisfying!" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I did not come here to make acquaintances. You will have to learn to manage a stable team if you ever want me back!" - Quitting because turnover is too high'' *''"Sorry, but I like to get to know my patients. The way you manage your team, nobody seems to stay around for very long!" - Hiring attempt while turnover is too high'' *'"I shall put my differences with you and your history aside, simply because Needle is a competent physician and a pleasure to work with." - Only hired because you hired Needle *''"The uncalled for dismissal of my colleague, Doctor Kranhuim has forced me to re-evaluate this assignment. I shall be leaving" - Quitting because you fired Needle unfairly'' *''"Sorry, but my colleague Dr. Kranhium has advised me on the short term nature of this offer." - Attempting to hire after unfairly firing Needle.'' *''"I do not care for this... Needle is friend, a colleague and fine medical doctor." Ordered to shoot Needle'' *'"I shall repeat" - Asked to repeat *''"One would think my medical abilities alone would warrant a more persuasive offer." - Bribe attempt'' *''"I am deeply insulted by your frail attempt at bribery, and I do not wish to hear another." - Failed bribe'' *''"And the matter is no longer open to discussion." - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"I am most grateful for the possibility to place this matter behind us." - Successful bribe'' *''"Most unfortunate... However, I shall leave without regret." - Fired after participating in a mission'' Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Alumni